


The 8Th Greatest Wonder of the World

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some begging Eliot makes blueberry pancakes for Alec, only Alec doesn't show enough appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 8Th Greatest Wonder of the World

"Hey, Eliot? Whatcha doin'? 'Cause if you're not doin' anything, you know, violent, I was thinking you could cook some blueberry pancakes like my Nana used to to make." Hardison's eyes widen in innocent hope.

The hitter, also known by the pedestrian name of Eliot, turns his head to look over at Hardison. "You did not just ask me what I think you asked me, did you?" he growls.

Apparently Hardison didn't know that Eliot is not the wife, nor does he get the hint now. "I like blueberry pancakes. Makes me think of orange juice and elementary school. I mean blueberry pancakes are the 8th greatest wonder of the world!"

Somehow the enthusiasm gets to Eliot, who finds himself going into the kitchen and grabbing the ingredients. He grumbles the whole time he makes the batter, then grumbles some more while flipping them on the griddle, then even more when he slides a plate full of heaping, steaming homemade blueberry pancakes in front of Hardison 10 minutes later.

"Have I ever told you you'd make someone a great wife? You know, if you weren't so..." Hardison trails off, waving a hand in indication of Eliot's undesirable traits.

Eliot smirks. Hardison is staring so hard at the pancakes he doesn't realize Eliot had picked the plate up until it's too late. By the time his hand raises in protest Eliot has licked a wide stripe of saliva onto the side of all 6 pancakes. He notices Hardison's eyes get cartoonishly big. What he misses is how the younger man has to shift in his seat due to a sudden, shocking wave of heat coursing through his blood down to an area thankfully hidden by the dining table...


End file.
